


spies are forever, curtwen is not

by moanamakeway



Series: curtwen oneshots [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Sad gays, act 2 part 6, honestly i don't know what else to add, i mean i find it sad, they don't die but it is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moanamakeway/pseuds/moanamakeway
Summary: act 2, part 6. my take on the whole "owen doesn't actually want to kill curt" thing i've seen people do.sad but hey, at least they don't diei'm bad at titles okay, this is the best i could think of
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: curtwen oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	spies are forever, curtwen is not

**Author's Note:**

> finally i wrote something without a tw  
> it do be sad tho  
> (hi dad, if you're reading this, skip to the end notes for a summary of what happened before this thing starts)

“That secret died the night you left me for dead.”

“Clearly.”

Curt looked so broken. He also looked desperate for Owen to forgive him, guilty for leaving him, shocked because he was alive, but mostly broken. Owen had broken him, and it was something he’d wanted to do for over four years. He’d finally done it.

Of course he knew that Curt had been heartbroken for a long while. Chimera had been spying on him, seemingly only to tell Owen what he’d been up to. He suspected it was so they could gain his loyalty, and they did. Owen owed them a lot. He owed them his life, and he owed them the information about Curt. He didn’t really care anymore, but when he did, he was so grateful for knowing how Curt was doing, even if it wasn’t what he would’ve liked to hear. He’d hoped Curt was okay, he’d hoped he would go on with his life. But he started doubting those hopes. Did he really want Curt to be okay after what he’d done? Didn’t he want Curt to suffer like he had?

He did, he decided. He wanted Curt to suffer. It was definitely a whole lot easier than watching him suffer while wanting the best for him. And with no other options and a huge debt to repay, he started working for Chimera, and he started believing in what they did. And then when he saw Curt during that deal, he decided to do everything in his power to make matters worse for him.

If he hadn’t been blinded by the anger and hate that he was projecting onto Curt, he would’ve seen that that was exactly what Chimera wanted. He would’ve seen that they wanted him to get rid of Curt. After all, he and Owen used to be the best spies and the ones who’d do the most to prevent Chimera from reaching their goals, and with one down there was only one left to kill. And it was easy for them to make Owen the best person to do that.

He should’ve seen it. But he couldn’t, and he followed Chimera’s plan without knowing it. And they kept telling Owen how Curt was doing, and they kept telling him that Curt was doing worse than before. So yes, Owen knew that Curt was heartbroken. But a while ago, it had sounded like if he gave it time, Curt could mend his heart back together. He’d started to do that by going on a mission again. If it wasn’t for everything that had happened, Owen would be proud of him. Instead, he destroyed any improvement Curt had made, and made it impossible for him to heal again.

He considered saying something, anything, to Curt. Something about moving on, something about secrets, or just a simple “I hate you”. But he didn’t say anything. That would only make things worse. Curt would become too emotional and Owen had learned that an emotional Curt could be a dangerous Curt.

“I’m sorry,” Curt said quietly, looking up at Owen. He slumped down the wall, ended up sitting on the platform with his legs dangling off it. He seemed to have forgotten about the gun in his hand. Before Owen could say anything, he continued. “I know it won’t help anything, but I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you.” A line from a song he’d once heard flashed through his mind.  _ There’s no pain that could ever explain how I let you down.  _ In the song, it’d seemed like whoever sang it ended up refusing to fail the one he was singing about again. But Curt had already failed Owen far too often and he couldn’t even hope to make up for it.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Owen’s voice bit through his thoughts. His gun was still pointed at Curt. The thought of pointing his own gun at the other occurred to him, but he didn’t have the energy to do it. He also just didn’t want to.

“You should now.” Curt looked up, surprised. “What?”

“I want you to leave.” Owen didn’t know what was coming over him. Words he didn’t want to say were spilling from his lips and he had no idea why he said them. He wanted to kill Curt. Now was his perfect chance. He had a gun pointed at Curt, he was powerless. He wouldn’t get a better chance than this.

And yet, he didn’t think he could. He’d spent years wanting Curt to suffer, and being happy when he did, so why was it a problem now?

_ Because you still love him,  _ a little voice in his head told him. And honestly? Owen didn’t know anymore. He had never thought about the possibility since he started hating him. He’d thought he was over Curt, but of course he wasn’t. He should’ve seen this coming. 

“I’m not going to leave you!” Curt said, a bit louder. He stood up and threw his gun down. “I can’t leave you again! I did it once, and it-it broke me, and I think it broke you as well, and I’m sorry. I’m not going to let that happen again.”

“I want you to!” Owen nearly shouted. “It won’t  _ break  _ me if you do, Curt. All I want is to forget that you ever existed, and if I can, I’ll be fine. I just want to pretend I’ve always worked for Chimera, and you’re making that pretty damn hard!” He was silent for a few moments, taking his time to breathe and think of something else to say. “You’re right, Curt. The fall broke me, probably in more ways than you think. So I’d just like you to leave right now and stop reminding me of it.”

Curt seemed hurt. Owen scoffed inwardly. He had no right to be hurt. He had no idea what Owen had gone through. But, Owen realized, he didn’t have any idea of what Curt had gone through either. Sure, he knew what he’d been doing, but he didn’t know  _ how  _ he’d been doing. Chimera had told him how he  _ appeared _ to be doing, but Owen had no way of knowing what these four years had truly been like for him. It couldn’t be any worse than what they’d been like for Owen though.

Curt stepped forward. “Why don’t you just shoot me?” he asked. “That way I’d never remind you of anything again.”

Owen shook his head. “You still don’t see it, do you, Curt? I’m not going to shoot you. I don’t know  _ why,”  _ he added, expecting Curt to ask why, “but I’m not.” He put his gun down to prove his point. “Just make this easier for both of us and leave.”

“Can I touch you?” the other asked after what seemed like an eternity. Owen tilted his head questioningly. “I just can’t leave you without saying goodbye,” Curt said softly. It felt like a punch in his guts.

“Why not?” he said, and his voice broke. “You already did it once.” 

“That’s why.” Curt wiped his tears away. Without thinking, Owen nodded in response to his question, and Curt quickly walked closer to him. He embraced Owen as soon as he was in hug-range, and Owen hesitantly returned the embrace. Curt was leaning against him heavily, his head on Owen’s shoulder. Owen felt his shoulder slowly get wet, and he instinctively reached out to Curt’s face to wipe some of his tears away. It only seemed to make Curt cry harder.

“I’m sorry,” Curt kept saying, and then in a whisper, “I love you.” Owen tightened his grip and then let go of him. Curt stepped away, his eyes red. 

“Do you still want me to leave?” he asked. 

“Yes.” It hurt Owen to say it, but he knew it was the best thing for Curt to do. Curt nodded slowly, obviously having expected this answer, but still not ready for it.

“Alright. Well, goodbye, Owen.” He took Owen’s hand for a moment, squeezed it once, and then dropped it.

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> summary for my dad:  
> okay so you know that scene at the end on the staircase where curt ends up being an idiot and shoots owen (joey's character)? this short fanfic starts pretty late in that scene, because you know when owen sings the "once a spy, always a spy, forever, whatever, the warmest hello to the coldest goodbye, remember? i remember. spies never die" thing? well after that it gets really sad as you may know, and then at some point curt starts talking about their secret, and then owen says "that secret died the night you left me for dead" and that's where this fic starts  
> if you have any questions you can ask me


End file.
